


Forget me (not)

by Solrika



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Makeouts, Post-Recall, kisses with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Jesse worries that he and Genji have both changed a little too much in the wake of Overwatch’s recall. Turns out he doesn't have to. Introspection and post-battle makeouts.





	

Jesse’s forgotten little things–which brand of furikake Genji likes, if he’ll drink bottled green tea or if Jesse has to go out and get that loose leaf shit. How to tickle Genji until he squirms, where the latch on his torso armor is, their favorite place to watch the stars on the Gibraltar base. Jesse worries that maybe he’s forgotten something big, too, and Genji’s just too polite to tell him. 

They’re _different_ now, is the thing–-Jesse’s lost some idealism, and Genji’s gained peace and tranquility and an omnic monk. Corralling the youngsters and battling Talon keeps Jesse from frettin’ during the day, but at night he lies next to a body that’s achingly familiar and can’t figure out if he should pull it closer or not. He doesn’t know whether to start pushing. Doesn’t know if it’ll just draw Genji closer, like it did in Blackwatch, or if it’ll be the thing that finally sends him away for good. 

Something Jesse remembers right, though: Genji’s still a force on the battlefield. 

Watching that bright shape duck and weave and dance like water on a hot plate–this, finally, is something familiar that Jesse can hold onto with both hands. He’ll never get tired of the way Genji fights, never get bored with watching that bright form turn into a streak of green when Genji darts. And afterwards, when Jesse’s still riding the battle high himself and his pistols are still smoking, something like muscle memory makes him wait before following the rest onto the transport. 

 _Let the kids get onto the shuttle and outta the way_ , he tells himself. _They don’t need t’ see this_. He can’t remember why, exactly-–but he knows he’s quivering in anticipation, something in him drooling like a dog waiting for a steak. He just has to get his memory jogged, that’s all–-

–-and here comes his reminder, a spark of green as the dragon whirls past in a gust of hot desert wind. It ruffles his hair and snaps at his spurs, and he chuckles at it and braces himself, because now he knows what’s coming next. 

It’s a misconception that between Genji and his dragon, the dragon’s the storm. It’s just the warning breeze for Jesse’s little bolt of lightning. 

When Genji crashes into him, Jesse spins and lets the momentum carry them around into a giddy whirl. Genji’s laughter is high and delighted in his ear, and Jesse can’t help laughing along.

“Dios, darlin’, you’re beautiful!” he exclaims, nuzzling at Genji’s cheek-–the ninja turns, makes it into a bruising kiss. “You’re _beautiful_ ,” Jesse repeats, mouth-to-mouth, teeth clicking and then lips pressing together again. 

“Not so bad yourself,” Genji hums back, sharp teeth nipping at Jesse’s tongue. 

Genji’s sword brushes against Jesse’s sarape, and while Jesse knows he should care he can’t bring himself to, _Dios_ , not while he’s got that little waist under his hands again, not when he’s got those bright brown eyes sparkling up at him. He knows it’s leaving a stripe of blood over his back, can feel the tackiness on Genji’s fingers where they’re winding with the hair at the nape of his neck. It just makes him groan, pressing harder against Genji’s mouth, trying to swallow him up. “Beautiful,” he repeats, “beautiful, sweetheart, _beautiful_ –”

His gun is cocked and resting against Genji’s hip, metal against metal. He should be more careful. He should–-

Genji bites, draws blood, and Jesse loses his train of thought as he lets loose a wild cackle and bites back. 

“Yer at peace, but you sure ain’t _calm_ ,” he teases, and Genji growls in delight and pulls hard on his hair and Jesse laughs again.

He’s missed this, this post-battle high in the wake of a good clean fight and the way Genji practically vibrates under his palms. He’d forgotten the feeling of the ninja pressed against him, the softness of his flanks and the hard angles of his armor. 

“I like how you call me that,” Genji hums into Jesse’s mouth.

“What?”

“Beautiful,” Genji sighs, and his sword is leaving a bloody swath over Jesse’s back, dangling from loose fingers. 

“You are,” Jesse says, and for a moment the kisses are soft, gentle. “You are.” And then he grins, and Genji laughs again as Jesse hoists him up. “My cocky lil’ murder machine! Strike me blind, but I’ve missed you!” 

Those legs are wrapping around Jesse’s waist, just where he likes them, and Genji is pressing kisses and bites to Jesse’s jaw, smearing bloody lip prints as he goes. “Missed you too, querido,” he breathes, and all the saints and sinners, how could Jesse have forgotten this? Those lips and teeth–-fangs, really, damn Shimada dragon-–and the deadly weight of Genji’s sword against his spine, the press of his own gun against Genji’s back, the way they fit together like pistol to holster or dagger to sheath. 

There’s a tease in Genji’s voice when he says, “We should be careful with these,” and taps his sword against Jesse’s ass, when Jesse snorts and presses the muzzle of the gun harder against Genji’s flanks.

“We were _Blackwatch_ , darlin’,” Jesse says, “we were th’ best of the best, you think we can’t handle our weapons?”

“Well,” Genji retorts, “I’m not sure you can handle _me.”_

Damn, but even though it’s a horrible line it still makes something in Jesse’s heart thrill. “You sayin’ you’re mine, sweetheart?”

Their kiss is teeth and blood and so much smiling it hurts, and Genji shoots back, “Quick on the uptake, querido.”

“Quick on the draw,” Jesse laughs, and it looks like maybe they haven’t changed that much after all. 


End file.
